Stolen Kisses
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: He holds her closely for what may be the last time and relishes the feeling of their proximity, while the phosphorescence-kissed bodies of light shone above them in small fragments through the trees in the thick forest. Slight Dramione. Oneshot.


He runs a hand through his hair the colour of moonlight in the dim light that could be seen from the phosphorescence-kissed bodies of light in the sky, most of the light blocked by the trees in the Forbidden Forest as he waits for her to make her light, yet beautiful presence known. He tires of doing this almost every single time nighttime falls, but he bears it. It's the only thing that keeps him sane, nowadays with only her as the thing he has left, with the tragedies in the passed year to be proof. He had to stop it, though. She could move on, he had to make sure she would be safe from him now.

Their relationship needed to be kept secret, with his horrid reputation, yet no evidence for it to be known. Yet, evidence was soon going to be uncovered and he couldn't bear it if she found out. His slim figure pressed against a hopefully harmless tree as he waited with his silver eyes glinting with dangerous impatience and a small glimmer of guilt in there, that facial feature the only light besides the glimpses of radiation among the trees.

A whisper of movement was seen from the corner of his eye, and he knew in one nervous heartbeat in his chest that it was her, with her trademark coiled cinnamon hair bringing instant recognition into his mind and, reluctantly, heart.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He accepts the touch, breathing in her scent that was carried by the gentle wind that brought tendrils of her chestnut hair across her face, slightly altering the subconsciously beautiful sight in front of him, yet bringing a hint of reality to her lovely appearance. He wraps his arms around her, relieved that she's safe and content for the moment. The feeling of her in his arms was one that he secretly relished.

"Draco," she breathes in his chest. He smiles at her, but it quickly disappears as he realizes this may be the last time she could do that. Holding her tighter was the only thing he could do currently, and so he did. Precious alabaster arms were covered by his identically pale ones when he did.

"Hermione, listen to me," he says before quickly pulling away from her, and he misses the contact as soon as he left her standing there.

"Yes?" she asks, her voice tainted with curiosity. She wouldn't be so intelligent if she didn't have it, yet another thing he will miss about her.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't lie like this anymore," he quickly lies to make her think he secretly hates her, when it's the complete opposite.

Hermione looks at him with confusion in her chocolate eyes. "What?" she asks, now wondering if she heard him wrong. The breeze could've possibly distorted his voice, logic says her.

"You heard me, Granger. I never loved you. You just helped me keep my pureblood ass out of Azkaban, I don't understand what's so complicated about understanding that," he states in a cold voice, while he tries to keep the longing out of it. He sees tears glitter in her sienna eyes, but he can't stop this act now. It's for her own good, she didn't need to see him on trial, or be waiting for him. He rushed through this act, so he couldn't end up sobbing and begging for her forgiveness after he thinks it through when he says the words that brought stabs of heartbreak to both their hearts.

He leaned back on the tree in the most casual manner he possibly could while trying to avoid the pain in his chest he felt while he watched her face.

"I-I thought you actually cared about me, loved me," she says, but it's more likely said as a question than a statement. She's trying to block the tears from falling down her cheeks. Even in the nighttime, her sorrow could probably be seen.

"As if. Why would I ever love a _Mudblood_?" he questions, with venom and emphasis on the last word. He couldn't let his pain show, this was for the best, he desperately tries to make himself believe that.

He expected her to come back with a witty or smart comeback, but instead she stares with a look of outrage in her eyes. It looks like exactly before the time she was about to punch him in third year. The only difference now was that they were in seventh year, now with the weight of the world on each of their shoulders.

"I t-thought I actually meant something t-to you. T-turns out, I w-was wrong. Y-your morals haven't ch-ch-changed at all," she remarks before punching him with all of her might before running off towards the school grounds, and out of the forest that carried so many contaminated memories now.

He stares at the spot where she just stood in disbelief. He numbly realizes that she isn't there anymore, and that's all that his mind circles around. The tree was his only form of support as he grabs the weathered bark roughly, trying to stop the sobs from coming. A Malfoy doesn't cry, he is to prideful to.

Nevertheless, when he heard her soft, quiet cries when she collapsed somewhere around thirty feet from him, he wanted to comfort her. His hands ached to, but he couldn't. Instead, he slid down the tree, with small cuts ending up on his back from the action, and tried his best not to listen to her, to not break down, he would never walk to her and run his hands through her soft ecru hair.

_He promised to never hurt her._ That thought was the one thing that made him break down, and try not to let the gentle diamonds land on anywhere obvious as he muffles his cries. His promise was always made to be broken, and that was what broke both of them as they made their own, seperate, metaphorical fall.

**A/N: Not sure about this one...the result of a midnight rambling. I'm not sure if their IC enough. Tell meh what chu think in chur satifying review :3  
...Touch her...  
...She hasn't been satisfied in a while...  
...Just make sure to push hard enough...  
...And teh longer, teh betta...  
l  
V**


End file.
